Magic Mirror
The Magic Mirror is a recurring magical item found in the legend of Snow White and is the means by which the Evil Queen ensures that she alone is the "fairest in the land" - asking it daily the question of "who is the fairest of them all?", in fact it is only when the Magic Mirror tells the Queen that Snow White surpasses her in fairness that she plans on having her killed. In the Disney version of the tale, the Magic Mirror is even given a life of its own in the form of a sinister face called Spirit of the Magic Mirror, though in reality the Magic Mirror is more of an amoral force than a true servant of the Queen. It appears as the secondary antagonist. Appearance in other media Movie appearance The Magic Mirror made a cameo appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The Magic Mirror voiced by the late Dom DeLuise, appears as a kind and goofy mirror in the 1993 animated Happily Ever After. Snow White and the Huntsman The Magic Mirror (credited as the Mirror Man in the film) appears in Snow White and the Huntsman with both the mirror as a golden gong-like object and its spirit a shapeshifting robed faceless man whose entire being is seemingly composed of gold and liquid. Mirror Mirror The Magic Mirror appears in Mirror, Mirror as a large mirror that serves as a portal to the Mirror Realm where a large hut exists filled with mirrors surrounding the room as Queen Clementianna consults with the Magic Mirror, who is a reflection of the Queen, who would always advise Clementianna not to use dark magic for her own gain. After the Queen aged into an old crone, she took a slice of the apple she was to give to Snow White from her, the Magic Mirror declares that it was Snow White's story all along as the Magic Mirror shatters upon itself and the Mirror Realm and mirror portal is destroyed. TV appearance In the television show Once Upon a Time, Queen Regina trapped her lover in her mirror, making him the spirit in the mirror. In the real world town of Storybrooke, the man in the mirror is Sidney Glass, a news reporter and ally of the Evil Queen. Videogame appearance The Magic Mirror also appears as a minor antagonist and a boss in the prequel to the Kingdom Hearts series, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. It's also revealed that The spirit of the Magic Mirror is actually an Unversed. Gallery The Spirit of the Magic Mirror.png|The Spirit of the Magic Mirror. Magic Mirror (Once Upon a Time).jpg|The Magic Mirror in Once Upon a Time. Magic Mirror SWH.png|Magic Mirror Man in Snow White and the Huntsman Magic Mirror HWW.png|Magic Mirror in The Huntsman: Winter's War External links Heroic Magic Mirror on Heroes Wiki. Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Supernatural Category:Honorable Villains Category:Male Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Noncorporeal Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Omniscient Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Stock Characters Category:Magic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Elementals Category:Immortals